


variations on an unconventional love theme

by Oparu



Series: The Bottomless Sea 'Verse / Dragon Outlaw Queen ficlets [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Polyamory, dragon outlaw queen family fluff, maybe a little bit of smut in one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss ficlets for Dragon Outlaw Queen, some are Dragon Outlaw Queen family fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these are little drabbles I wrote on tumblr

Robin slides coffee in front of her and kisses her quickly on his way to the door. He’s meeting the Merry Men for some kind of early morning run through the woods before the sun gets high and hot. It’s their week with Roland, so he and Henry will be up soon, looking for breakfast and she has barely twenty minutes more to spend on this appropriations agreement. 

That flies by before she even looks at the clock and by the time she finishes, it’s well after eight. Where are the boys? Usually Roland will have come to ask for cereal by now. Henry might sleep in, he’s a more a teenager every day, but Roland should be here. She finishes her coffee and walks into the kitchen. 

Roland stands on a chair by the stove, watching intently as Lily pours pancake batter into a pan. Roland and Mal look at each other, his smile wide and expectant. 

“Do it,” he begs, almost bouncing on the chair. 

Regina steps forward, wanting to explain that he shouldn’t be balanced like that, and the stove’s not even on and–-

Robin catches her arm, standing by the fridge. “Wait.” 

“When did you-?”

“A moment ago,” he says, “I ran into Lily and thought she might want to come for breakfast. Did you finish your-”

Regina nods, the work already forgotten. 

Henry passes her some more coffee and holds onto a cup himself. Regina raises an eyebrow. 

“Roland gets up early.”

“I know.” She studies him and Mal and gasps when Mal flicks a fireball at the burner instead of turning on the stove. It crackles to life, of course, and Lily rolls her eyes while Roland laughs. 

“That’s not how you make pancakes.”

“It’s how we make dragon pancakes,” Lily explains.

Roland grins at her, and Mal, and watches as the flames settle. 

The stove mercifully does not explode. Lily pours another pancake and this time lights the burner herself, which is more control than she’s had. 

Regina looks at Henry and his _coffee._ “You didn’t tell them about the griddle?” 

“Mal and Roland had started by the time I got up and they were so cute,” Henry says with a shrug. 

“We’re lucky there’s not burnt pancake on the ceiling,” Regina mutters, feigning annoyance. 

Henry nudges her shoulder. “They’re fine.” He takes his coffee and heads for the dining room. “I’ll get set up.”

“It’ll be–” Regina starts, but stops, because pancakes cook much faster over dragon fire than she’s ever cooked them on the stove. Mal spends most of her time making Roland laugh and it’s Lily, really who can cook. 

Robin rubs her shoulders, then kisses her cheek. “This is wonderful, isn’t it?” 

She nods, just standing there, watching her family make breakfast around her. Mal and Roland leave the kitchen last. He triumphantly flings himself into her arms and Regina wants to tell him to be gentle, to be careful, but he’s fine. They’re all fine. 

Mal pauses by her and there are little dots of pancake batter on her pajamas. “We did it,” she says, beaming at Roland before she looks at Regina. They kiss all too quickly before Roland’s in Robin’s arms instead and then he wants to kiss Regina too and it’s all laughter and warm lips against her skin. 


	2. a cute kiss

She nudges Robin as soon as the reading glasses come out because he loves them just as much as she does. It’s not work tonight, for once, and as adorable as Regina is, it’s a shame to take her away from her novel because she’s waited so long to actually have the time. 

Maleficent curls up against Robin’s chest and they watch Regina’s eyes move across the pages. Her lips purse ever so slightly when the plot picks up. Robin strokes her cheek because he sees it, he knows. 

They watch together, warm and comfortable, enraptured in the simple drama of Regina’s facial expressions. She says she doesn’t get emotionally involved in fiction, which is humorous considering that they’re all fiction. 

When she reaches for her bookmark, they sit up, each kissing one of her cheeks while Regina jumps, then laughs. 

“You two are going to have to be careful or you’ll be too synced.” 

“Come shake us up,” Robin teases, setting her glasses aside. Regina throws a leg over Mal’s hips and then they’re tangled and breathless and perhaps it’s almost as good as the novel.

Regina's faces are better. 


	3. a love bite

Mal traces her fingers over Regina’s thigh and smirks up at Robin. “I see you left your mark.”

He shrugs, tracing her breast with lazy fingers. “She has two thighs.”

“That’s not fair,” Regina protests, but Mal smirks and lowers her mouth to her other thigh, sucking and nibbling while Regina squirms. 

“There,” Mal says, smug. “I do appreciate symmetry.” 


	4. a touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with a universe where Mal's pregnant, this fits in there.

“Regina!” Robin calls from the living room and she drops the plate into the dishwasher so quickly that it clangs against the others. She doesn’t fix it and half jogs over to him and Mal on the sofa. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” he promises, standing to grab her wet hands and smile. “Nothing. I’m sorry we scared you.”

“I told you not to yell like that,” Mal adds, shaking her head. She smiles up at Regina, and that overwhelmed, half-tearful look makes her sink to the couch next to her. 

She has to breath just to slow her heart. She shouldn’t be so jumpy, but there’s always something about to go wrong. “What happened?”

“Robin can feel her moving,” Mal says, taking Regina’s hand and holding it tight against her belly. “I didn’t think he’d be able to.”

“We didn’t want you to miss it,” Robin adds, settling down behind her and kissing the back of her neck. 

“He’s so sentimental,” Mal says, and her tears run free down her face. 

Regina wants to hold them both, to promise that it’s okay if she misses the first time, she’ll be here for the rest of this. She’ll have a chance, they all will, but the feather-light stirring of something beneath her palm makes her gasp.

“There, that’s it,” Robin promises from behind her.

Mal kisses her, laughing, maybe they’re all crying. “I’m sorry we scared you. I heard the plate.”

Regina sighs, then kisses her and turns, finding Robin, kissing him properly. They understand, somehow, that if she holds the rest of this together. If meals are regular and she keeps the house clean, everything else will fall into place. They’ll be safe, but it’s them who make her see that it’s more than that. they deserve more than survival. 

They’re happy. 


	5. a promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pregnant Mal again, because I love it

“I’m fine,” Mal whispers, then she kisses his neck. Curling against his back in bed, she lies warm between him and Regina while the sun comes up, grey and soft. 

* * *

“She’s okay,” he reminds Regina in turn, kissing her forehead when she won’t stop worrying. 

* * *

“We’ll be fine,” Regina says, for all of them. Kissing Mal’s bare stomach, she beams up at her and Robin. “Babies are sweet.”

Mal studies her, lying back into Robin’s arms. “Yesterday, you couldn’t stop telling us how hard it was to figure out what Henry needed.” 

“Me, it turned out,” Regina says, tracing patterns over their indistinct child. “I had to stop holding back.”

“You don’t hold back at all.” Robin says, kissing Mal’s cheek while he holds her closer. “That part should be easy.”

She strokes the arm wrapped tight around her breasts, smiling at Regina. “Come up here.”

Obliging, Regina slips between her legs, into Robin’s arms and she hovers, smirking and smug. “None of it’s easy.” 

“Of course not.” Mal kisses her, running her foot along Regina’s thigh. “Even you’ve promised that.” 

“Absolutely worthwhile,” Robin insists. 

Regina kisses his mouth, so grateful for him, for Mal, for the nonsensical situation that’s led them here,


	6. a fantasy kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is Lily and her family, because I adore her and she deserves a huge family

In her first house, she always had music and dance lessons on Saturdays. Piano and ballet, but she never was any good at the first, her sense of timing was always off, and though she loved the second, she wasn’t allowed to do it, because she’d been naughty. 

In one house that came later, Saturday was chore day. In another, it was movie day or ‘go to the park’ day. Sometimes her houses tried, more often they didn’t. 

On her own Saturday was a busy day, a hectic one, there were way more people around, but that meant more leftovers in the dumpsters, sometimes fancy stuff if you knew the right restaurants. People were a little crazier on a Saturday, sometimes you were better off just getting away. 

Saturday in Regina’s house is nothing special. It doesn’t even have a name. There’s way too much food, because today Regina made eggs, bacon, toast, hashbrowns, even grilled tomatoes, which she’s been trying to coax Mom into eating. No one really knows what the nutritional requirements of a dragon are, even a pregnant one, and she definitely eats enough, even if it’s not enough vegetables, or fruit. 

Regina fusses about her more than Henry and Roland, who will eat anything. It’s not even just the food, there’s a never-ending list of things that one’s supposed to do and not do while pregnant. Robin worries too, but he’s gentler, less concerned the lists, and more worried about the little things. Does her head hurt? How’s her stomach? 

This morning they’re pretty quiet. Breakfast was eaten with a minimum of complaints, even from Mom, who has learned not to mention them when Roland can hear. Henry’s teaching Roland the latest Zelda and it’s a little hard for a kid who has never played a video game but when they’re at it together, they have a great time. 

She sits on the sofa and it only takes one half smile at her mom before she’s curled up next to her. Even to her, Mom’s warm, and she curls up like a cat. Which is funny, because she’s taller than Regina, nearly as tall as Robin, and yet, she puts her head on Lily’s shoulder and they watch the Adventures of Roland in a green tunic running around the screen while Henry tries valiantly to keep him alive. 

She puts her arm around Mom, drawing her closer. Lily worked late and even two cups of coffee can’t keep her from yawning. Mom’s pretty much always sleepy for the last few weeks and it’s cute, because Mom doesn’t blink like a human being. She somehow blinks more like a cat and it’s cute, even though she’s a several hundred year old scary dragon bitch. 

It’s not like anything can prepare you for that, or ‘hi, this is your mom, who’s ancient beyond comprehension but also really emotionally available for some bizarre reason’, because no one had been the latter for all of Lily’s life and the former was almost easier to live with. 

Then Regina, who was mom number two and the most maternal person, because she cared about Lily’s apartment and what she had in her kitchen, her pans, her clothes, even her car. Mom didn’t even think she needed a car, but Regina had that covered. 

Not because she wanted something, because Lily should be grateful or because the government had given them the money. She made sure Lily had a car, because she wanted to give that to her. If she wanted to be human, that way. 

Because dragon Mom came with Regina, her human mom, and Robin, who was sliding into some weird position oddly like dad, but she’d never had that good of a relationship with her father because she was broken. Here they’re all broken and she fits in. 

Which is a heavy thought for very early on a nameless Saturday morning, while Mom fell asleep on her shoulder, Robin brought her and Regina more coffee and Roland finally beat a level. 

That came with a little dance of victory and Henry sharing a high five and maybe it won’t be so weird adding a baby to this because that kid, like Roland, and Henry, will be so loved. (Some part of her wants to add that she is just as loved as the others, but she’s not ready for that responsibility). 

“Are you two okay?” Regina asks, leaning closer to check on Mom. 

“She’s asleep,” Lily says, barely even needing to make it a whisper. 

Regina drifts past her, kissing her forehead and she settles down next to Robin, and there’s another kiss, and Robin shifts the blanket so it’s over Mom’s pajama’s. 

Roland runs over to be congratulated as poor Henry works out a way to help him through the hard part of the next section of the game. The little guy makes a game of kissing his father, then Regina and he bounds over to Lily and Mal, all smiles and those damn dimples should be in a film, they’re that cute. 

“Sleeping?” Roland asks and Lily nods. 

He bounces up and kisses her instead, his little mouth leaving a tiny spot of heat against her face. She doesn’t know what to do with that. He doesn’t want anything. He just felt like bestowing a kiss and he knows better than to wake Mom (even though Mom wouldn’t mind). 

Roland returns to his game and Henry hands over the controller and they laugh, because there’s a chicken, or something. Mom shifts against her shoulder and Lily brushes her soft hair back from her face. 

Nothing Saturday has somehow become the best Saturday of her life, and she can’t cry about that, not now, not here, but she manages to hide it as a weird sort of giggle because now Roland has the video game chicken on his head. 

That’s it. That’s totally it. 

Mom rests her forehead against Lily’s cheek and damn, she didn’t want to wake her but it’s so safe and soothing and warm. 

“I know it’s not what you might–” Mom whispers, starting the old apology but no.

Lily shakes her head. “I love this,” she murmurs. “This is perfect.” 


	7. a sweet kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got more thoughtful about sex than I intended, but it's still sweet.

Robin slips his hand into hers and they stand together in Regina’s door, watching her work behind the desk. She’s only forty-five minutes late for dinner, which is better than last week when they made their first attempt at date night. Dinner out turned into getting food delivered because by the time Regina was done with work, none of them wanted to wait. This time, they figured it out. The picnic basket sits in the corridor, just out of Regina’s sight, so they can talk to her first before they spring it on her. 

If she can’t leave work on time, they can bring food to work, which is good, because it’s been hours since lunch, and even with sharing Roland’s mid-afternoon snack, she’s hungry. Robin thinks they should use that to their advantage, but it seems cruel to manipulate Regina that way. She already worries so much. 

“I’m sorry,” Regina begins without even saying hello. “There’s a lot of funding to organize. The hospital suddenly went through two years worth of preventative medicine budget and I realized there was a grant we could apply for but that meant explaining why the town had suddenly gained so many residents, and I thought I found a way but it was far more complicated than I originally planned.” She sets down her pen and smiles at them. “Sorry you had to come down here.”

“We’re not,” Robin says, leading Mal to the desk. “We were just saying it was a pleasant night, weren’t we?”

The sun sets late in the summer here, so late that it’s barely dark, even well past dinner time. It makes her feel even more demanding being so hungry by now, but Robin and Regina understand. 

“It’s much cooler than yesterday,” Mal offers. Talking about the weather is important, and she’s been listening to the way the other residents of the town do it. “Less muddy.”

“Muggy,” Robin mouths to her and he grins. “Muggy is when the air seems to be sweating.”

“Right.” She’ll have to remember that. Perching on the corner of Regina’s desk, Mal watches her while Robin plays with her hair. He keeps uncoiling one of her curls so it’ll coil back up. It’s distracting because he seems so pleasant, and as much as she can’t wait to eat, she wants him and Regina. 

If her stomach wasn’t so empty, she could stick dinner and move on to them, in the office, because it’s surprisingly arousing to be in the space where Regina works so hard, not working. 

“It’s not that.”

“I see,” Regina answers, only half listening. She purses her lips, trying to finish one last thing. “Have we missed our chance for dinner?”

“Oh we brought dinner,” Robin answers, toying with the side of Mal’s neck. If he keeps doing that, he will be dinner. She’ll devour his mouth first. “It’s in the hall.”

Mal summons the picnic basket to Regina’s table, trying to move along the eating so Robin’s fingers can continue to work their way down her neck. She shivers when he dances them across her collarbone. Regina looks up, suddenly fascinated by her quick inhalation. 

“There’s wine,” Robin offers, but that doesn’t make Regina look up as much as his other hand, landing on Mal’s thigh. “Cheese, crackers, that dried ham you like so much.”

“Prosciutto,” Regina says, shutting the folder. 

Robin drags his hand further up her thigh, teasing enough that she wriggles her hips and the desk sighs with her. 

“Are you trying to convince me to eat, or to do other things?” Regina asks, finally leaving the back of the desk. She circles to Mal’s right, adding her hand to Robin’s, which makes her thighs burn. Wanting is painful enough, the waiting only adds to the allure, and torture. 

“Eat,” Mal says, turning to kiss her quickly. “Please.” 

“She’s been hungry for the last few hours,” Robin says in her defense. He kisses her cheek. “She’s been very patient.” 

He uses the same tone when Roland is well behaved, but she doesn’t care how he refers to her as long as she gets to eat. 

Soon. 

Now, preferably. 

Robin and Regina’s fingers toy with each other in her lap and she moans, before slipping away from them and fleeing to the table. 

“I have to eat, first,” she promises, opening the basket. “Then we can do whatever you want.”

Regina brushes her shoulder with her hand and nods. “All right, we shouldn’t tease.”

Robin wraps his arm around her back and grins. “Well, we shouldn’t tease about food.” He starts removing little containers and opening them up. “I think we’re allowed to tease about other things as long as we’re willing to make them dessert.” 

She kisses him first, lingering on his mouth, teasing his bottom lip because she knows how much he’ll want to undress them both when they’re done eating. Kissing Regina requires more of her tongue, because there’s that throaty little gasp when she’s been kissed just right. 

“I promise to devour you both, after dinner.” 


End file.
